Your Heart Will Lead You Home
by 7thheavengirl08
Summary: Sue took the job in New York, but was miserable. She thinks of all the friends she left behind, and has to make a decision. Songfic for "Your Heart Will Lead You Home" from the Tigger Movie.


A/N: I was listening to the song "Your Heart Will Lead You Home" (from The Tigger Movie) and the idea for this fanfic popped into my head. It's kinda short, but I hope you enjoy it anyways! As always, please R & R!

* * *

><p><em>Sunny days and starry nights, lazy afternoons<em>

_Counting castles in the clouds and humming little tunes._

Sue and the rest of the time were enjoying some time off after a hard case, and had decided to get together for a picnic. They had finished eating, and Sue, Lucy, and Tara were watching as the guys threw a Frisbee back and forth. Finally, Jack decided to take a break and jogged over to where the girls sat.

"Sue, would you like to take a walk?" he asked after he'd caught his breath.

Sue looked almost as if she was going to say no, but Tara and Lucy nudged her. "Go on," Lucy urged. "Tara and I will be fine here by ourselves."

Sue nodded. "Sure," she replied, standing up. "Do you mind if I leave Levi here with you guys?" she asked Tara and Lucy. "He's worn out." Levi had been playing Frisbee with the guys earlier, but had eventually come back to the blanket and lain down, tired from chasing the Frisbee. After Tara and Lucy assured her that they were fine with watching Levi, Sue and Jack began walking on one of the paths in the park. They chatted about random things for awhile, and then continued their walk in silence. At some point during their walk, Sue's hand had found its way into Jack's, almost without either of them realizing it.

_But somehow right before your eyes the summer fades away_

_Everything is different; everything has changed_

Sue's eyes flew open and she sat up quickly, trying to figure out where she was. Her shoulders slumped when she realized that she was in her apartment in New York. It had just been a dream, a memory of a perfect afternoon spent with friends.

Sue had moved to New York nearly a year ago after taking the promotion that they had offered her. Almost immediately, she'd regretted it. Her new team was not very welcoming or accommodating to her needs. They often neglected to get her attention before speaking, so she was frequently left in the dark about many of their cases. Pretty much the only time they bothered to include her was when they needed her to translate something. Her new job felt more like a demotion than the promotion it was supposed to be.

Sue had yet to make any friends in New York, which caused her to miss D.C. even more. She felt so alone in New York, a feeling she hadn't had since she'd met Charlie and Jack and the team in D.C. She was thankful to have Levi with her or else she would have had no one at all to talk to.

_Funny how a photograph will take you back in time_

_to places and embraces that you thought you'd left behind._

Sue reached for the picture frame sitting on her nightstand. It held a photograph of her with her old team back in D.C. It had been taken at their annual Christmas party. Everyone looked so happy and carefree. Sue and Lucy had hosted it at their apartment.

Sue smiled as she looked at the picture. Lucy was on one side of her, and Jack on the other, and both had their arm around her. Bobby and Tara had been on the other side of Jack, and Demetrius and Myles on the other side of Lucy. Bobby had a mischievous smile on his face as his hand formed bunny ears behind Tara's head, and D and Myles had been laughing at something Lucy had said.

_They're trying to remind you that you're not the only one._

_No one is an island when all is said and done_

Sue missed those days back in D.C., where she was surrounded by friends, and loved her job. Looking at the picture reminded her that she wasn't alone; she had friends who loved her and cared about her, and missed her. Lucy called her at least once a week, and Jack called quite often, too. They filled her in on how everybody was doing, and told her about their cases.

Sue hid her homesickness whenever her friends called. She told them that he job was wonderful, and that he new team was great. She pretended that she loved life in New York even though she really hated it. She didn't want her friends to feel sorry for her, and she hated to complain, especially since she knew that her friends would be there in a minute if they knew how her team here treated her.

Sue felt so lost and alone in New York. Her new team made little effort to include her at work, and even less of an effort to include her in things they did together outside of work. She knew from conversations that she had seen that they didn't really want her here. After she'd been there for a month or so, she had gotten her own office. She was told it was to make things easier for her, so that she wouldn't have as many distractions, but she knew it was really so that the team didn't have to deal with her.

_There'll come a day when you're losing your way,_

_and you don't know where you belong_

Sue didn't know where she belonged anymore. She knew that she didn't belong here in New York, but she wasn't sure she belonged in D.C. anymore, either. Her new team obviously didn't want her, and she wasn't sure her old team needed her. She felt so lost and alone.

_They say that home's where your heart is,_

_so follow your heart and know that you can't go wrong_

Sue looked at the picture she was still holding. She saw all the smiling faces of her friends in the picture, and she knew then where she belonged. Her heart was still in Washington, D.C. with all her friends, and especially with one friend in particular, Jack Hudson. She had hoped that once she transferred to New York it would remove all the obstacles keeping them from dating. It had, almost. The day that she left, Jack had tried his best to ask her if she would like to date, but they kept getting interrupted. Before they knew it, the day was over, and it was time to say goodbye.

Sue sighed. She knew that she needed to follow her heart back to D.C. or she would never be happy. She needed to go back home. From what she understood from what Lucy and Jack told her, her place on the team hadn't been filled. The no dating policy had also been lifted during the year that Sue had been in New York, which meant that there was still a chance for her and Jack.

_If you feel lost and all alone and far from home_

_You're never alone, you know._

_One Month Later_

Sue stepped off the plane and looked around uncertainly. She was back in D.C., but she still felt lost and so alone. She had deliberately kept her transfer back a secret from her friends. She was afraid that if they found out, they'd feel obligated to welcome her back. She also felt a little embarrassed, afraid that the team would think that she just couldn't hack it in New York. At least she was home again.

_Just think of your friends, the ones who care_

Levi nudged her then to get her attention, and she turned in the direction he was looking. "Jack?" she whispered, not believing her eyes.

"Sue!" Jack called, smiling, walking towards her.

Sue met him halfway. "Jack, what are you doing here?" she asked in disbelief.

"Oh, you know, I was bored, so I just thought I'd take a stroll down to the airport and wander around," Jack joked. When Sue gave him a disapproving look he held up his hands in defense and said laughingly, "Okay, okay. I heard a little rumor down in personnel that someone was transferring here from New York. I didn't know that it was you, but I thought that maybe they would know and know how you were doing, so I volunteered to come meet them at the airport. I could hardly believe it when I found out it was you. I had no idea you were planning to transfer back. Why didn't you tell any of us?"

"I didn't want to be a burden. I thought that if you guys knew that you'd feel obligated to welcome me back and place me back on the team," Sue explained.

"Obligated? Sue, we were thrilled when we found out that you were coming back! We've all missed you, even Myles. I do have to ask, though, what made you decide to come back?"

"My friends," Sue replied simply, meaning Jack and the rest of the team, but Jack took it to mean her friends in New York and didn't say anymore.

The rest of the ride was spent with Jack and Sue catching up. When they arrived at the FBI building, Jack led Sue to the bullpen. Sue stopped when she realized where they were. "What are we doing here? Shouldn't I go to personnel? I still need to find out which team I'll be placed on."

Jack smiled. "There's no need for that. I've already taken care of everything. You've been reassigned to my team. Now come on, there's five people inside this bullpen who are going to be very upset if you don't walk in that door soon."

Sue took a deep breath, then walked into the bullpen.

_they all will be waiting there, with love to share_

_and your heart will lead you home_

"Welcome back!" "Welcome home!" everyone shouted and signed as soon as they were sure Sue was looking at them.

Sue smiled as Lucy and Tara both rushed at her, Tara talking a mile a minute like usual. Bobby and Myles were arguing about something while D tried to get them to stop, and Jack was just standing there watching them all, smiling. She was finally home.


End file.
